Jack Forseti
by rasmasterflash
Summary: Hetty bestows the team with a new member. My very first attempt at writing so constructive feedback is always welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Prodigal

Jack looked skyward and felt the warm sun after having stepped through the sliding doors at LAX. What was it about this state and its perpetual blue sky that always elicited a smile? Jack Forseti always liked coming back to California. It had the intangible it. The feeling of never having been gone and picking right back up where you had left it off. Like being home. Not that Jack knew what having a home felt like. Despite owning several and not truly living in any of them, the house in Southern California was the hands down favorite. It was nothing more than a Spanish ranch style house but its large overhanging eaves in the middle of its U-shape floor plan created an arboretum of sorts that was perfect for sipping coffee. Or scotch; honestly some days just needed to end with a good glass of scotch. But that house would have to wait. It was probably being rented out anyway. No, the address Jack gave to the cab driver was not the quiet single story home hidden away in Malibu. Instead it was to a bakery in the valley. Jack needed to meet with her before doing anything else. After all, she was the reason Jack was here.

Jack approached the bakery casually but kept a constant wandering eye assessing everyone and anything. This meeting hadn't been planned but Jack knew she would be here. They hadn't talked to each other in months and hadn't seen each other in years longer. Nonetheless, when Jack had taken that first assignment a promise had been made and Jack did not break promises, especially not to her. They had picked this bakery not for its pastries, which were above par but for its selection of tea. The owner of the shop had a special reserve selection of teas that only a handful of locals were privy to. Jack made sure to send the shop owner teas from every assignment to guarantee it was well stocked. Each time a new tea was delivered it let her know all was well. Jack reached for the door and gave the slightest of pause with a deep breath. The hesitation wasn't nerves and in fact would not be noticed by anyone but her, had she been watching, but a sense overwhelming that Jack only felt when meeting with her.

She was seated at a table by herself drinking a cup of tea looking completely at ease, as if she were simply there to have a thought by herself and expecting no one. Jack smiled at her and took the seat directly across from her.

"Hello, Mum."

"I must thank you for this particular tea. Although your British accent is exquisite, I thought you may recognize this particular tea's origin and take the opportunity to practice your linguistics," she comments smiling back.

"Elnézést kérek anyám. Vagyok boldog, mint a tea," Jack answers her with an impish smile after glancing at the label. (My apologies mother. I'm glad you like the tea.)

"Your Hungarian is still very good, my dear. How have you been?"

There was no point in lying to her, she knew everything and if she didn't know the details, she knew the gist of it and that was enough. However, they were in public so Jack responded, "I've been decent. I am already enjoying the sunshine and can't wait to get my toes in the sand and back on a surfboard. This is the longest surfing break I've had."

As simple as it was it was the most honest answer Jack had given to a question in almost two years and it felt good to not have to worry about maintaining cover. She, of course, noticed the lightness in Jack's voice and a soft smile graced her face as she discreetly passed over a set of keys.

"Everything is as it should be. Am I to assume you're going to check things out before you start next month?" she questioned Jack with a knowing look.

Jack's shoulders shook with a silent laugh at being called out. "Thank you and yes, I was hoping to get the lay of the land. Need to get readjusted to a more normal life." Jack had to refrain from putting air quotes around the word normal, normal was laughable.

"Will you call him? Last I had spoken with him he hadn't heard from you in quite some time."

The feeling of overwhelming washed over Jack when she questioned like this. She was the only constant, the only one who cared enough to ask all these questions (as veiled as they may be) and the only one who could pierce the soul with a look that took no prisoners and garnered the truth. The overwhelming sense of love she showed was why Jack called her Mom.

"Yes, I will call Nate." Standing up to leave Jack paused to look at her and resisted the urge to lean down and kiss the top of her head as a child would their mother. "Thank you, Hetty."


	2. Chapter 2

**Huzzah! Look who figured out an author's note. Hello good readers. First let me say I am humbled that y'all took the time to read what I have written. Thank you. There's a longer note at the end if you care to read. For now here's the next chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 2: Readjustment

The key ring Hetty had passed Jack held three keys on it. Only one of them was really necessary, as picking locks was a skill Jack acquired at the age of 7, but the weight of the keys felt good in the pocket.

The first stop was to a safe deposit box that held a wealth of information and yet at times nothing at all. Hetty had set up this particular box for Jack immediately after taking guardianship. Throughout Jack's life it had been various levels of full. During the early years it contained nothing; Hetty kept all the important paperwork with her. As Jack graduated from various schools the box begin to fill with awards and accommodations. But they were soon thrown out and it was used as a way for Hetty and Jack to pass information. Right now it held what would become Jack's alias while in California and Jack was eager to see what Hetty had cooked up.

Jack walked into the bank and discretely waited to be taken to the box. Thankful for technology and not having to produce photo ID (fingerprint and a retinal scan) Jack waited for the bank employee to close the door before opening the box. Out of the box came a wallet, with all the appropriate forms of ID and credit cards, even a few store loyalty rewards cards. Also pulled out of the box was an NCIS badge, a US passport, a Sig, and a locker key on a necklace. After inspecting the gun (recently cleaned, thankfully), storing it in the waistband and slipping the necklace over the head and under the shirt Jack took the time to look at the new identity.

Upon looking at the IDs Jack let out a slight breath and laughed out loud. Hetty hadn't made up a new identity. She kept it the same. Jack Forseti resided in Malibu and she even put the actual truthful date of birth. This was definitely something to ask her about later.

The locker key on the necklace opened a locker by the beach in Venice. Jack was secretly hoping it would contain some car keys, the cabs were no fun. As luck would have it the Venice locker held the key ring that contained a house key, mail key and car key. Jack found the black 4Runner in the parking lot and headed toward Malibu.

Out of habit Jack stopped at several random convenience stores with limited surveillance cameras and bought some burn phones. Once home Jack contemplated going surfing before calling Nate. Unfortunately Nate's whereabouts were unknown so Jack fired up the computer's video chat, figuring if Nate didn't answer the beach would still be there.

"Hey Jack!" Nate excitedly greeted when Jack came into the frame with a glass of water.

"What's up, Nate? Enjoying wherever it is you are?"

"You know how it is," he answered with a sigh. Jack could see that Nate looked tired. "I'm looking forward to a break when I come and brief the team in a month."

"It'll be good to see you. Hey for the briefing can we come up with a new point of entrance? Kind of a guided conversation where I can pop out from behind something and say boo? It would make it more fun, seeing as I'll be here for the foreseeable future."

"You haven't read the personnel files yet have you?" Nate gave Jack what could only be described as a funny imitation of a side eye.

"Not even a little, I almost went surfing over calling you. Been landlocked for the last twenty four months, remember?"

"Yea yea. Guess they can take you out of Southern California but they can't take the Southern California out of you. Read the files, do your recon and then we'll talk about a new entrance. You know how much I like the reactions people give to your stories, they provide the best gauge for actually meeting you."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll get to it tonight. You gonna preface any of them or just throw me in the deep end?"

Nate scrunched up his face as if actually thinking about it before responding, "I've seen you wipe out a few times in the ocean, the deep end will be a walk in the park." Then Nate gave a half grin and disconnected.

Jack stood and grabbed the surfboard off the wall. The files were lobbed on the coffee table for later and Jack didn't give them a second look, too focused on the idea of being in the water again.

* * *

**Ta-da! So this character came to me one boring day at work and wouldn't leave me alone so I wrote it down. I've been writing for this character for almost 6 months just conversations or bits here and there. If anybody would be interested in being my beta I would very much appreciate the opportunity to bounce ideas and talk conspiracy theories. Until next time dearest. -B**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello dears. As always thank you so very much for reading. I would like to add that while I have a friend whose dad works on the original as a sound editor neither of us own anything and only one of us gets paid. Spoiler alert, it's not me.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Recon

-Part Sam

Sam had a phenomenal trade craft. Every changeable aspect of his life was on a rotating schedule: gym, coffee shop, running route including distance and time, departure time, and route to work. Only three things (starting point, mission and his carpooling mate) stayed the same and that was how Jack kept tabs on Sam. It had taken almost two weeks but Jack finally managed to lay eyes on Sam at home. This of course came with inherent risk, as Sam was at the top of his game, Jack would need to be even better to not get caught and make for an awkward first week at work.

Sam's personnel file was dense. Navy SEAL, CIA wife he met on the job, very compartmentalized. Pretty standard stuff. But Jack knew that for Hetty to pick him, there must be some underlying intangible not-in-a-file trait. That's just how Hetty picked 'em.

Jack determined that Sam's trait was his honor. Sure that could have come from his SEAL training but it was something much more visceral with Sam. It was how he protected everyone around him even if it was a suspect. There were probably big bads that tested Sam's protective nature, in their line of work there always were; but Jack was convinced that in the end Sam always did the right thing.

Jack also saw that Sam liked the status quo; almost to the extent of only accepting the stereotype rather than the person. It was most evident in Sam's interactions with his fellow team mate LAPD Detective Marty Deeks. It wasn't that Deeks wasn't good at his job, he was exceptional. It was that Deeks didn't look the part. Shaggy haired surfer, native Southern Californian with a surfer drawl. To Sam that wasn't how law enforcement (elite law enforcement at that) should look, act or sound. Jack would probably have that in common with Deeks and would have to work a bit harder to earn Sam's trust and respect.

-Part Callen

If Jack thought Sam was hard to follow Callen proved worse. But what else would one expect when following a former CIA spook. Thankfully Jack had learned a few things from Hetty and observed Callen from farther away than usual.

His file all but spelled out that Callen was a lone wolf. Seeing his childhood that made sense. The man was a legend in and of himself. Heck the guy even had a blood feud with some Romani family! Who does that these days?! Jack had a silent laugh upon reading that, mind drifting to the French taunter from Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Your mother was a hamster and your father smelled of elderberries!

_Callen will accept me, Jack thought. He'll respect me if I show up, excel at my job and have his and the rest of the team's back. He'll be cautious but because Hetty trusts me, he'll trust me._

Hetty had been involved in Callen's life for as long as she had been in Jack's. Following them both as children but taking a more hands on approach with Jack. Perhaps it was because of how things turned out with Callen's mother that Hetty took guardianship of Jack. Not that Jack spent more than a week or two with her at a time in all the years they had known each other.

Outside of his work and team Callen lead a solitary life. Jack could appreciate this and saw it as a blueprint of how to deal with living in LA indefinitely.

-Part Deeks and Kensi

Faaantasic, was the first thought Jack had when conducting recon on Marty Deeks. The sentiment was equal parts sarcasm and genuine enthusiasm. Deeks was going to be the epitome of a big brother. Jack was accustomed to being treated as the younger sibling on the rare occasion of working with a team and this team was going to be no different. But Deeks was going to take it to a whole new level. He already relentlessly teased his partner, Kensi, and was always there with a quick witted comeback. What would send the big brother facade over the top was the fact that underneath the jokes and the cheeky smiles was one of the most compassionate people Jack had ever seen. Even though he would grate Kensi's nerves he knew her better than she knew herself and always put her happiness and safety first.

Upon first watching them (Jack had planned to observe them separately but they spent the majority of their time together so that plan went out the window) Jack thought that maybe they were more than partners. The subtle touches and jokes and glances and eye locking were enough to make even the most cynical believe in soulmates. However; after watching them further Jack realized that while they both may have feelings for the other, neither had admitted it to the other and probably not even themselves.

This was interesting to Jack because on paper, these two should not have worked. They were opposites in the most substantial ways. _That's probably why it works, Jack thought. They bring the best out of the other. I bet Hetty had a hand in this partnership._ Each on their own would put many a personnel file to shame but together, they were utterly brilliant.

Jack would have to approach the potential relationship with Kensi with extreme caution and try to not threaten Kensi's position in anyway. Jack and Kensi had at least one thing in common; walls. Thick walls of solid rebar enforced concrete surrounded by miles of minefields of touchy subjects designed to keep anyone and anything from getting to close. Kensi's walls were built because people always left her, Jack on the other hand was always the one to leave when the assignment was over. Patience and diligence would be the foundation for anybody to develop a true connection with Kensi, unfortunately Jack only possessed the latter.

* * *

**Like that Mighty Python reference in there? Next up: Jack meets the team. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi dears. Thank you for being amazing and reading this. Hope everyone had a lovely holiday. I was not gifted rights to NCISLA, so sadly this still does not belong to me. Anyhoot, time for Jack to meet the team. **

* * *

Chapter 4: The Opportune Moment

"Would you like some tea." Hetty asked as she looked across her desk at a sleepy Jack. "I know your previous assignment did not require you to be an early bird as it were."

"No, thank you. The Coca-Cola from McDonalds this morning tasted even better than I remember," Jack yawned a reply at her. "Do all days start this early or are you just hazing the new kid?"

"Days start at 8 or when Mr. Beale or Ms. Jones ring your cell. Although I have a feeling Mr. Deeks and yourself may bond over catching a few waves before work. Please do not make a habit of being late. Now I want to give you a tour and show you something. I have spoken with Nate and he remarked on your want of a new 'entrance.' I have just the thing."

At that Jack's ears perked up, "Now this sounds like a reason to come in early." Jack pushed out of the chair and followed Hetty upstairs.

"This is the Ops center. Mr. Beale and Ms. Jones work their magic from here. You know from their files that they are unmatched at what they do." She walked over to a corner opposite the sliding door they had entered through and motioned Jack closer. "This is what I wanted to show you."

Jack stepped tentatively past her and walked towards what looked to be a wall. Knowing there had to be more than what it seemed Jack walked into it only to discover that it was a secret hallway that lead downstairs to a closet just off Hetty's desk.

"This is awesome!" Jack exclaimed, showing more youthful joy than usual.

"Now remember I have shown this to no one and I fully expect it remain unused by the others."

"Understood."

"I thought maybe you could observe the debrief from here and pop out at the opportune moment," she suggested giving Jack a Cheshire cat smile.

"You know," Jack mused and returned the playful grin, "I'm not one to turn down an opportune moment."

Sam, Callen, Kensi and Deeks were all working on paperwork at their desks when Eric appeared at the top of the staircase. Hetty had given him a new whistle and he was eager to try it out.

"What was that one? It sounded like something dying," Deeks quipped.

"It's a turkey call, Shaggy," Kensi answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wait, don't tell me. Thanksgivings in the Blye house were only complete when little Kensi shot a turkey? Seriously, no one else would know that was a turkey call," Deeks grinned at her.

She didn't respond except to punch him in the arm on the way up the stairs.

Sam was the first through the doors and almost stopped in his tracks when he saw who was waiting for them.

"Nate! Man it's good to see you, how have you been?" Sam gave Nate a one armed guy hug/handshake.

Kensi darted around the corner and gave Nate a big hug. Deeks shook his hand on his way to go stand over by his partner and Called clapped him on the shoulder. Waiting in the wings Jack could see how much the team loved Nate. It was easy to understand, Nate was a good guy and like everyone else in the room, hand picked by Hetty.

"So Nate, here to help with a new case?" Called asked getting down to business.

"I asked Mr. Getz here to introduce you all to someone. A new agent will be joining your team until further notice." Hetty ignored the pointed look Callen gave her. To Jack it looked like he was telling her his team did not need someone new. "This agent has some particular circumstances and many have found it best that the introduction be made this way. Mr. Getz, please." Hetty stepped back and let Nate take the floor.

Nate passed out folders to the team, took a deep breath and began. "The person you're about to meet is Special Agent Jack Forseti. And I urge you to look at the accomplishments and assessments in those files and keep that in mind when you meet Jack."

"What's wrong with this guy? You make it sound like we don't know how to play nice with others." Sam looked quizzically at Nate and then Hetty.

"It's not that you guys don't play well with others, it's more that after reading the file Jack may not be what you expect. I'm just asking you all to keep an open mind."

Jack watched as the team read over the file. Sometimes they would whisper with each other and at one point Kensi's eyes widened in shock. Jack wondered which assignment caused her reaction. At that moment Hetty took the opportunity to look in the direction of Jack's hiding spot. Jack was sure she couldn't actually see through the darkness but there was that stare.

Nell and Eric were closest to the corner and Jack heard their whispers.

"This guy must be hardcore," Eric started. "I mean did you see that last assignment in Russia?"

"I know! The one in Chile was intense. Can you imagine the backstopping that required?"

Some minutes later Hetty cleared her throat and Nate brought the team back to focus. "Guys, Jack has been on assignment undercover consistently for the last 11 years. We're talking several years deep cover assignments operating alone. It's important that this transition goes smoothly. If you thought Callen's 'lone wolf' was prominent, I am predicting that Jack's will be worse. Jack has some trust issues, only trusting one person in the world fully." Nate clearly did not know Jack was waiting in the wings. When they talked Nate was not usually that blatant and Jack then realized that Hetty had an ulterior motive for the hiding spot. She had wanted Jack to know that while she knew Jack could be apart of a team short term, this was entirely different and was not to be taken lightly.

"You expect us to believe that this guy has done all this? I mean to infiltrate a royal family?" Kensi looked highly doubtful. _Seriously, Kensi? The whole file and you pick that case? Jack thought._

"Does anyone really have that high of a functioning IQ?" Nell questioned competitively. Looking a little panicked and flushed, Jack made a wincing face._ "Why did Nate put that in there?"_

"I kinda like this guy," Sam put simply. "Tough. Relentless. I think he'll be a good addition."

Deeks scoffed at Sam's quick acceptance of the stranger while he thought about the tension that still bubbled up between them sometimes. Kensi quickly elbowed him in the ribs to cover it up before he continued. "I mean if all of this is to be believed, Jack is better than Callen and as legendary as Hetty." At that statement Callen was about to defend his legend when Deeks cut him off. "I mean next thing you'll be telling us is that he's a ninja."

Hetty smiled as Jack seized the opportune moment and silently slipped out from the corner going to stand directly behind behind Deeks.

"I have extensive training but I don't specifically remember ninja," Jack answered.

Everyone, save for Hetty, in the room startled at the new voice. Deeks even yelped as he spun around to face Jack.

Sam was the quickest to school his features but unable to hide his quick judgement and disbelief, "What are you twelve?!"

"Forget looking like a preteen, what kind of a name is Jack for a girl?" Deeks unabashedly gawked.

* * *

**boom.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well hello there! Don't you look gorgeous today. I don't think I say it enough but thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who reads and those who review. Now that the team has laid eyes on Ms. Jack Forseti it's time to learn a little more about her. Enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter 5: The Interrogation

The team all started to talk at once, whether it be questioning Nate and Hetty's sanity or asking if it was a joke. They had plenty of eye rolls that may have been silent but spoke volumes. Jack held up her hands in an effort to silence the rapid stream of questions the team fired at the three standing together.

"Whoa! Slow your roll, I can only answer one question at a time so let's just go around the room and start with the ones you most want answered today. I will answer to the best of my ability." Jack looked at each team member before continuing. "Before though, I'm going to offer up some basic info that way you can ask better questions."

The team looked hesitant and glanced at Hetty to make sure it wasn't some big practical joke and the person who stood in front of them was legit. The girl, well technically woman, that held their attention had young features and very much looked like she should be graduating high school.

Jack was as tall as Kensi but where Kensi was naturally a size 0 Jack was more of a curvy size 8. Jack had light brown hair and blue grey eyes. And while there were curves in all the proper womanly places they were currently covered up by jeans, a loose t-shirt with a university stamped across it and black Chuck Taylors. Jack did not look the part of federal agent, she was aware of this and obviously now so was the team.

When they saw that Hetty gave Jack her full attention they realized they should pay attention as well. After all, not just anyone got to see the inside of the run down looking mission that was their office.

"My name is Jack Kennedy Forseti and I was born on May 23, 1986. My parents died when I was seven. I do not remember a lot about them, but I've been told they were very wealthy seemingly having made their money pissing off every living acquaintance and family member they had. They kept me in boarding schools overseas and I would come back on breaks to a different nanny each time The story of their death is for a different day but it is what lead Hetty to me. Seeing what I had done and was capable of she found a guardian for me and I continued with boarding schools but I then stayed at them year round. Naturally, she kept an abnormally close watch on me. Right around 16 is where my personnel file picks up and I can assure you it is startlingly accurate, having read it several times myself." Pausing with a deep breath Jack closed her eyes for a second to rid herself of the bad feeling she got when she told that specific part of the story.

"Now, I understand you guys have questions. Who would like to start?"

"I'll start, so... Hetty gives ninja lessons?" Deeks asked with a grin to break the tension.

Laughing Jack shook her head, "A lesson from Hetty is not so forthright. Anything I have ever learned from Hetty is more of a wax on, wax off type of thing." Jack gave Deeks a grateful look for breaking a little bit of the tension.

"What's your real name?" Callen asked. Jack made eye contact with Callen to see if his eyes would betray any motivation behind the question because his inflection didn't. G Callen gave away nothing.

"The name my parents gave me was Elizabeth but Jack was a nickname I acquired at school. My classmates were cognizant of the fact that I picked up things quickly and called me a jack of all trades. It just kind of stuck. I specifically chose my middle and last name and had it legally changed on my ninth birthday. I liked that at looking at my name someone wouldn't immediately peg me as a woman. It helped me hide, for those who don't have pictures." At the last statement Jack gave Hetty a side long glance and a smirk; Hetty had a picture all those years ago.

"You're wearing a University of Texas shirt but UT isn't listed in your file under schooling," Nell stated with her arms crossed over her chest. "Yea, the file says you hold multiple degrees but only states you have a Bachelor's degree and it doesn't say where you got it from" Eric added.

"Yes, the only formal schooling listed in my file will be from abroad. After I earned my degree in computer science from Cambridge, I returned to the States started my training. From there any degrees I earned were due to my cover for an assignment. Because, as Sam stated earlier, I look young for my age and good number of covers have been students. My backstopping allowed me to bypass any classes I had already taken." Jack shrugged as if it were no big thing.

"Guys," Nate interrupted shooting a look at Nell, "She's not one to brag and I won't embarrass her by telling you everything but I will tell you that to finish her schooling and start training at 16 is exceptional. Take a look at her cases, they will tell you what you're looking for."

Nate almost huffed. He was overprotective of her but he didn't care. She was one of his first cases upon entering NCIS. Throughout the years, Jack had only let he and Hetty close, as close as one can be with someone several continents away. He had been completely on board when Hetty came to him with the idea of bringing Jack to LA on a more permanent basis. She had been on her own for so long and he just wanted to give her a chance at a more normal life. This was the most he'd ever heard her talk about herself and he knew she was uncomfortable about it.

Jack put a hand on Nate's shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze to let him know that she appreciated the gesture and then stepped in front of him signaling she could handle it.

* * *

**So this one is a little shorter. The chapter after this reveals a little more about her. I might even post it early because I feel like they just go together but we shall see. Until next time dearest. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Well that worked out well. Not so much. Thank you for the heads up and reading the whole thing despite it being a duplicate. Ok, for real now... chapter 6. (It's legit, I promise!)**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Aftermath

After the questions stopped the team broke off and the sets of partners did their own things.

Kensi and Deeks went to the firing range to shoot Kensi's feelings. Sam and Callen went to the gym for some one on one basketball, while the two techies went to finish out some work.

Left at the bottom of the stairs with Hetty and Nate, Jack sighed and bid them goodnight.

"That could have been worse. It could have been better but at least it wasn't worse," Nate concluded while he watched Jack walk away.

Hetty nodded in agreement, "Have there been worse?"

"There was one in Thailand that didn't go as well as planned. If you think about it, the team's reaction to her was pretty logical. If you didn't know Jack as well as you do, her file and accomplishments would seem mismatched with the woman. They're trained interrogators, investigators and analysts; it's just what they do. I am very proud of her though. I don't think she's ever divulged that much real information to anyone."

"Yes, simply being herself and not a cover will be new for her." Hetty was sure she had done the right thing by bringing Jack to LA and not giving her a cover story. When Jack had first learned she would be keeping her own identity she had called Hetty and questioned the decision. Hetty hadn't expected this new job to be approached as an op and reminded Jack that being a part of the team was not a case but her life thus requiring her own identity.

"There's that and then it's compounded with her having to learn to work with a permanent team and how to relax. She's never taken a vacation and has been putting on a show for the world since she was a kid. Does she even know what she, and not a cover, likes to do in her downtime? I know we let her do recon before starting but what's she gonna do with all that free time?"

"Only time will tell," and with that Hetty clasped her hands behind her back and walked towards her desk. This would require a cup tea, maybe two.

NCISLANCISLANCISLANCISLANCISLANCISLANCISLANCISLANCISLANCISLANCISLANCISLA

Aftermath told from Jack's POV

Hetty, Nate and I reached the bottom of the stairs and watched all the sets of partners go off and do their own thing.

Breaking into this team was going to be harder than I thought. Already, I was the odd woman out, lucky number seven on a close knit team of six. They already had enough to make a hockey team and I'm the goofy kid on the side who shows up and no one picks. Although, if I'm being honest, I wouldn't not get picked. Eric would not get picked. Poor thing, not an athletic bone in his body. Although, Hetty said he used to surf.

Maybe I'll see if he wants to go for a surf one day. Probably better to take them one at a time. Divide and conquer. Worked for Napoleon and Stonewall Jackson, maybe it'll work for me. No wait, they won the battle but ultimately lost. I might need to update my references.

I shook my head knowing that with my inner monologue running I had been completely silent and was being watched. I looked over at them and was suddenly exhausted.

"Well it looks like I've been left to my own devices so I'm just going to head to my house. I'll see you tomorrow." And then I turned and walked away. I hadn't meant to be rude and not let them say goodbye but I just had to get out of there.

I closed the door to my SUV and took a deep breath. It was silent and no one was watching me. Well that was a lie, I'm sure there's a security camera in the parking lot, but my point was that I couldn't see anyone watching me. From the moment I walked in, Hetty was watching. As soon as I had found my opportune moment and made Deeks squeal like a child, everyone else was watching. But here in my car with the dark tinted windows, no one was watching.

I left OSP in such a rush I barely noticed what time it was. 4:30pm. What was I supposed to do now? I hadn't planned on my little introduction being taken so badly.

Ok, Jack, prioritize. What to do... Food. Yes, always a good option. Maybe the farmer's market by the house is still up. Eat your feelings then drown them in the ocean surfing and finish with scotch. Yup, sounds totally healthy.

NCISLANCISLANCISLANCISLANCISLANCISLANCISLANCISLANCISLANCISLANCISLA

_(Guitar chords) He's the one they call Dr. Feelgood! He's the one that makes ya alright!_

"Yes?"

"No, Nate. You don't have to come over."

"Surprisingly no, I don't want to talk about it despite my knowledge that it will help."

"No. Just, no."

"I noticed you included my IQ despite my repeated requests to omit it. And you omitted San Diego despite my repeated requests to include it."

"Because it's just a silly number and another case. By putting it in there and leaving the case out you draw special attention to them when there doesn't need to be!"

"Fine, status report on Wednesday."

Click.

NCISLANCISLANCISLANCISLANCISLANCISLANCISLANCISLANCISLANCISLANCISLA

_(Singing) I was born in a crossfire hurricane and I howled at my ma in the driving rain but it's alright now, in fact, it's a gas! But it's alright I'm jumping Jack flash it's a gas gas gas!_

"I was singing along to your ringtone. Allow me the simple pleasure before I have to change it back to something boring when I head out of town."

"Yes, I know the next line of the song. And it's not autobiographical to you so even if she knew, I wouldn't be in trouble."

"Whatever, this isn't about me. Who were you just talking to?"

"That thing isn't even real! Get a dog before you become a strung out mess."

"It was a suggestion. You could take up knitting?"

"Thought so. Status report?"

"How very clinical of you. Try again."

"You are not a donor organ that the host has rejected."

"Cut the crap, Jack. You're going to be with this team for a good long while so either be the bad liver or change the conversation in your head. Building relationships is a two way thing and I can see that you've thrown up your undercover walls and checked out."

"I don't want to hear it. You're a better person than this so start acting like it."

"So what if your initial conclusions were wrong? You shouldn't have jumped to them in the first place. Stop being stubborn and reassess. You like having as much info as possible right? Gather it all up, analyze it, form a plan. Just because you're not on an assignment doesn't mean you can't play your strengths."

"You're welcome."

Click.

* * *

**There we go. That's much better yes? Ok so I don't own any part of the songs "Dr. Feelgood" by Motley Crue or "Jumping Jack Flash" by the Rolling Stones. I just happen to like rock 'n roll. The end there is a little something different, its one side of the conversations between Jack and Nate. I wanted to show that they're friends; that she trusts him. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello dearest. So sorry about that little mix up when I tried to post a chapter midweek. Again, thanks to those who read and review and generally humble me. **

* * *

Chapter 7: The Fur Child and Surfing

Hetty paced the length of her living room waiting for Jack, who was very uncommonly running late for their now standing Thursday night dinner. Just when she was reaching for her cell phone Jack burst through the front door like a tornado already apologizing.

"I'm so sorry I'm late! It's just... Well you see... Quite frankly, I blame the squirrel."

"Good heavens, did you run one over?"

"No, it was taunting us! Little bugger got what it deserved."

Hetty just looked at Jack at a loss, contrary to popular belief she did not know everything that went on. "Jack, you're going to have to explain."

"You don't know about Heimdall? That's absurd, of course you know about him."

"Have you been over indulging on catching up on popular culture? I don't see the connection between the Norse watchman of the gods and a bushy tailed woodland creature."

At Hetty's description Jack laughed out loud. Like a child whose mother just said the most ridiculous thing Jack gave Hetty an exasperated look, "Mommmmmm... Heimdall is my dog. The squirrel came into the courtyard and taunted him. So finally I let Heimdall chase him, almost got him too."

In response Hetty just stared at Jack. Truthfully, Hetty had yet to adjust to the rare occasions when Jack would call her Mom. Throughout the years, despite Hetty being Jack's legal guardian, they did not spend much time together at length. In the beginning it had been a relationship of necessity. Hetty would not let someone as talented and brilliant as Jack go into the foster care system. She knew all too well the outcome of that and therefore took Jack in as hers. Jack on the other hand thought she would have been fine without a guardian but knew that once she had been found lacking parents legality would take over. Her parents had been dead two years before anyone took notice. And to be fair the person who took notice wasn't just a random person, it was Hetty. Which was why Jack stayed at school year round, she was self sufficient enough to handle her own business and preferred it that way. All of this lead to the fact that when Jack called Hetty Mom, it took longer than normal to regain composure.

"Dear, that's wonderful. Tell me all about him."

"Nate actually suggested it. We had a video chat the other day and when he signed on he caught me talking to a potted plant. He then told me that if I was this restless after such a short time a pet of some kind could be a good use of my energy. He also added that I should try and make more progress getting to know the team and them getting to know me. I thought a dog would be a good conversation starter. So now I'm just trying to get him trained so I can introduce him around."

"Mr. Getz is a smart man, I'm glad you listened to him. Heimdall is an interesting name, not completely surprised given your fascination with Norse mythology."

Jack smiled and explained, "You'll understand when you meet him. His name fits him perfectly. Now dinner, what have you got for me to cook?"

NCISLANCISLANCISLANCISLANCISLANCISLANCISLANCISLANCISLA

Friday morning Jack walked into the bullpen with a plan. It had been a week since Jack started working and if she didn't start trying now she knew she would never be fully accepted. Not one to sit around Jack was following Nate's advice and was going to make an effort to get to know someone on the team. According to the morning surf reports, Deeks would be looking for any reason to cut out early. A beautiful swell was set to hit his favorite Venice surfing spot and Deeks would not want to miss it.

"Gotta love a Friday with the hope of good surf. I wonder if Hetty knew the surf would be good motivation when she gave me all this paperwork. One of the best motivations, unless of course I have a date," Deeks wiggled his eyebrows at Kensi.

"Ha, like you could get a date," retorted Kensi.

"Aw that hurts Sugar Bear. You know, we could always go on a date. A romantic little table somewhere and we could spend the evening talking... Or doing other things."

"You might want to back away from Kensi's desk, man. You really want sore limbs for the rest of the weekend," asked Callen as he walked around to his side of the desk.

"Well if Kensi stands you up, I'll go surfing with you Deeks." Jack's suggestion slightly shocked the team and she just stood there letting it all sink in.

"You surf? You know what? I don't care, yea. Lets go surfing." Deeks was waving his finger at his teammates to illustrate his point and call them out. "See look, motivation."

Around 2:00 Hetty made her way to the bullpen to see what progress was made on the team's paperwork. She was aware of how much they all hated it and expected to find them doing whatever they could to avoid it. Much to her surprise, Deeks was working on his final report. Jack had already finished hers because without a case she was still just finishing out administrative reports. However, the rest of the team would need until the end of the day to finish.

"This is a surprise. Mr. Deeks, once you finish your report you may leave for the weekend. I hear there will be good surf this afternoon."

Signing his last report with a flourish, Deeks dropped the report in his outbox. "Hetty, you are amazing! Again guys," motioning to his friends, "motivation." As he started to pack up his bag Hetty dismissed Jack as well.

"Hey Deeks, still want company?" Jack hoped he hadn't forgotten he had invited her.

Deeks walked over, put his arm around Jack's shoulder and tussled her hair, "You bet."

They met at the beach, both had to go home and get surfboards and dogs. As soon as Jack said she would need to feed Heimdall, Deeks insisted she bring him along. Jack followed Deeks' detailed directions to get to the surfing spot. It was off the main drag and Jack was completely ok with that, the waves would be far less crowded and maybe her dog wouldn't run off while she was in the water. Jack parked next to Deeks' car and made her way to the beach with Heimdall obediently by her side.

Deeks was already in the water when Jack approached a scruffy looking dog sitting next to a pile of clothes and towels. Jack dug her board in the sand and bent down to greet the pup.

"You must be Monty, it's a pleasure to meet you. This is Heimdall, please teach him good manners." Jack scratched behind Monty's ears and then let him and Heimdall run around and get to know each other.

Making her way out to where Deeks was watching for waves Jack felt lighter. The movement of the ocean always centered her. "Hey buddy, thanks for waiting for me and all," Jack flashed Deeks a teasing smile.

"Well... See... Now..."

"Relax, with waves this good, I wouldn't have waited for you either. Just yanking your chain."

Deeks smiled and the creases reached his eyes, splashing Jack as a come back. "Hey I hope you don't mind, Kensi's coming after she finishes her paperwork. She doesn't surf though, just stays on the shore and plays with Monty or reads."

"No worries, I knew she wouldn't completely reject you. Just hope Heimdall doesn't freak her out. I haven't really had him long enough to know how he'll react but I think he should be fine."

"You mean your horse?! I thought you said he was a puppy?"

"He is! He's a Great Dane-Dalmatian mix. He's still growing but he's seriously the chillest dog I've ever met. Well now that I've met Monty maybe second chillest. He was in a pen with a bunch of other dogs and he was just sitting on a chair, back straight and watching everyone. There were other puppies in there just running circles around him. He looked at me got off the chair and came and sat by my side, same straight back. The people at the pound said they'd never seen him do that before, so I took him. They had named him Buttons; said he never responded to it."

"Would you respond to Buttons? I mean he doesn't even look like a Buttons. I like Heimdall, it's interesting. What's it mean?"

"Heimdall is from Norse mythology. He was the watchman and was said to have foretold knowledge. With his reaction to me at the pound I couldn't name him anything else. Didn't you see that Thor movie a few years back? Heimdall is the one who watches the bridge and can see between the worlds."

"Oh yea, I remember. I liked that movie. And you're right, very fitting name. He looks like a sentry."

Deeks and Jack surfed for another hour or so before Kesni showed up. Jack watched as she approached. Monty bounded towards her and she greeted him as if he was her own. Heimdall on the other hand stayed where he was and waited. When Kensi came up and put her hand down for him to sniff Heimdall looked at Jack. Not sure what to do, Jack nodded. Did my dog just ask permission to sniff Kensi's hand, Jack thought to herself. That's new. After Jack nodded Heimdall sniffed and licked Kensi's hand and let her pet him.

"Wow. " Deeks was stunned behind her. "How did you teach him to do that?"

"I haven't taught him a dang thing. He just keeps coming up with this on his own. Had him three days. Everyday so far has been a surprise. I'm gonna go in for a second and check to make sure my dog hasn't turned into a human or something."

Jack caught the next wave in and greeted Kensi who was now sitting on the beach with a dog on each side, tallest to shortest, even with Kensi in the middle.

"Hey Kensi, glad the paperwork didn't keep you too long."

"Hey Jack. I didn't know you had a dog. He's pretty cool."

"Thanks, yea I've only had him less than a week. He's pretty great, aren't ya?" Jack leaned down and Heimdall almost knocked her over trying to lick the saltwater off her face.

Kensi laughed as Deeks came in from the water laughing loudly as well at the sight before him. The rest of the evening passed easily, after awhile they all made their way down to the Venice boardwalk where they ate dinner from the fish taco food truck and sat on the beach watching the sunset and telling stories.

* * *

**There we are. Jack getting to know the team a little better. I won't touch on all the team members in this story but no worries, I have more planned. Have a good week dearest. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello dearest. I hope you all had a better week than I did. Thank you as always for reading and for those who take the time to drop a little note. So here's some one on one bonding (or not). A little note at the bottom. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Sticking Together

Monday morning finally came and Jack went to work feeling rested and anxious. Now that she had befriended Deeks work may be more fun. Kensi and Jack had got along well enough but Jack understood that there were walls Kensi had up. Typically, if this were a case, Jack would take a battering ram to those walls. But, as Hetty pointed out in the beginning, this was not about the short term and just getting information to use it to build a case. This was about the long term, about letting these people trust her and she in turn trust them. That called for the walls to be taken down brick by brick, both Jack's and Kensi's.

Jack's eagerness got her to work pretty early and she went to the gym to get a workout in. There she found Callen on a boxing simulator machine.

"Want to try it? Gives a good workout." Jack stopped in her tracks. She didn't even know Callen had seen her come in and she hadn't made any noise.

"Sure, do you guys not spar with each other?"

"We do, but as you can see we're the only ones here right now."

"Ah, yes we are. But that would make it easier for you when I beat you, to not have anyone around to see it."

"Oh really? Well warm up on this for a little bit and then we'll see who comes out on top."

"You're on." To make her point Jack punched the machine.

Deeks and Kensi walked into the bullpen with coffee and doughnuts in hand to find Sam sitting at his desk reading the paper. Looking around, Deeks noticed Callen and Jack's bags.

"Where are the other two?"

"Not sure but I thought I heard them in the gym. Jack and Callen might be sparring, I think. Come to think of it I'm not sure why I'm not in there watching that."

The three agents made to move toward the gym when Nell came around the corner. "Or you could just watch it from here," she clicked the TV in the bullpen on. Nell got on well with most people but there was something about Jack that had bothered her from the very beginning.

The screen flicked on to show Callen and Jack dancing around each other. Neither of them wanted to make the first move so Jack decided to switch tactics, stood stock still and started talking to Callen. Nell scrambled to get the audio.

_"Are you going to come after me or not? I challenged you, shouldn't you at least have the decency to make the first move?"_

_"I don't remember there being any rules." Callen danced a little bit closer to Jack._

_"No rules you say? That's fine. I'm just warning you then, I can be scrappy." Jack then blinked and started to turn in the opposite direction._

_Callen thinking he had the opening hedged forward to get Jack in a hold, he didn't want to actually hurt her and this was their first time sparring together, he needed to get a sense of her fighting style. He got his arms around her and had almost locked them into place when Jack spun on her heels, grabbed Callen and flipped him over pinning him down._

_"Seriously, all it took was blink and turn. You really think I'm that inexperienced?" Callen tried to wiggle away but she had him, solidly. "Next time, you really go for it and not just put me in a hold. You don't hold back. I'm actually insulted."_

_With that Jack got up and went to the showers leaving a stunned Callen in the middle of the gym._

Hetty had been watching the team watch Callen and Jack in the gym and cleared her throat startling them all and causing Nell to blush and turn off the tv. "I hope this teaches you all something about your new teammate." And with that she returned to her desk.

"We don't tell them we saw. Agreed?" Deeks didn't want this to put a damper on the day.

"Agreed," Nell and Sam mumbled and went back to their desks. Kensi though headed towards the showers.

"Jack," Kensi called out. "I know you're in here. Can we talk for a second?"

Jack came around the corner drying her hair with a towel. "Sure what's up, Kensi?"

"I saw what happened in the gym."

"Lovely."

"Look I came to talk to you because I know what it's like. We've both been dealing with crap like that our whole lives. I'd even admit you maybe more than me." Kensi looked at her boots and Jack stayed quiet not wanting to push, if Kensi was going to reveal something it would have to be on her terms.

"I still constantly feel like I have to prove myself. Sam and Callen have always been like my big brothers and Deeks thinks I can't take care of myself. So I get it. You're going to do well here because you're not afraid to stand up and call out bullshit. And I know I'm just one person but if you need a sparring partner, I'm here."

Jack was stunned. Kensi just opened up to her and in a major way.

"Right, thank you Kensi. I really appreciate that. Can I tell you something? When I first read the files on the team, I was most excited to meet you. I didn't have a family growing up but I always wondered what it would be like to have a sister. I'm not saying we are anywhere near there yet but I think we could be. And I'm willing to try if you are."

It was Kensi's turn to stand there in shock. She had read Jack's file and knew that Jack didn't connect with any of her previous teams. Those teams had a few women on them and yet Jack wanted to get to know her. "Deal. First, important question, do you like doughnuts?"

"Raised and glazed are my favorite."

When the two women returned to the bullpen they were smiling and Kensi tossed a doughnut to Jack who caught it and took a bite.

"You never share your morning sugar fix," Sam was glad to see the agents getting along.

"Things change, Sam." And Kensi and Jack laughed.

Deeks opened his mouth to say something when a whistle came through the air.

"Gotta case!"

* * *

**Kensi may be a bit out of character but I feel like these two have a lot in common. Also, I don't think the show highlights the female relationship between Kensi and Nell enough. Women in TV are only as strong as they are written and to have both the women's story lines so intertwined with men is a little disappointing. The characters are strong on their own merit. However, I can see how in such a large ensemble cast some things get lost. And now I'm stepping off the soap box and return you to your regularly scheduled programming. Have a good week dearest. **


End file.
